Dictator
Dictator is a medium hull in Tanki Online, which is unlocked at the rank of Private. It is heavier and slower than Viking, yet is lighter and faster than Titan. Characteristics Dictator is known for its elevated turret platform, and its ability to climb on top of other tanks relatively easily. The turret is also mounted on the very back of the hull, which may make it appear longer, despite the fact that it's identical in length to other hulls. The dictator is unique in a way that while peeking around corners, only a small fraction of it is seen by the enemy by the time you are able to strike. It is wider than most tanks and that makes it harder to fit through small areas. Pros and Cons *Very cheap, compared to other hulls. :*Third fastest hull in the game (at M3). :*When peeking from a corner, aiming at the front of Dictator requires precision, per the low level of its front. :*Can climb on top of other hulls relatively easily, which makes it suitable for gold hunting. :*It is useful for parkour or for making ramps for other tanks. :*Tallest hull in the game. *Very unstable under fire. Not suitable for close combat fighting and skirmishing with high precision weapons. *Too big with offset to the back turret. :*Its M1 upgrade is the second most expensive (after Hunter). :*Since Dictator is so wide, it is not capable of passing through narrow spots. :*Lighter tanks can run circles around you. :*Tall height makes you prone to sniper fire by Shaft and Striker. Uses Dictator occupies the place in between of tiers 1 and 2 hulls, which makes it the best tier 1 or the worst tier 2 hull of Tanki Online, depending on your point of view. All in all a high-end Dictator surpasses Wasp (and even its rival tier 2 hull Viking !) in its speed and equals Titan in its armor. *Quickly upgrading Dictator to M3 you'll get a huge advantage! And loose a lump sum of crystals. When comparing Dictator to tier 1 hulls it becomes apparent that low-end modifications of Dictator are well under-powered, while high-end modifications are pretty expensive. *Medium tank Dictator is almost 5 times more expensive than medium tank Hunter. Though when comparing Dictator to tier 2 hulls (especially vs. Viking) ist drawbacks are not so evident. So what's wrong with Dictator and why is it almost 3.5 times less expensive than Viking? The best part about Dictator is about the specs. At M3, ALL of its specs are better than Viking M3. It's faster and more armoured. At the same time, it's harder to get. It's unlocked at the highest rank, Generalissimo, and is making it the 3rd most expensive M3 Hull after Titan and Mammoth. And that is why people choose Viking instead of Dictator. Upgrades overview *'Dictator M1-' M1 doesn't become much different from M0. It is the usual faster, stronger and better at turning as compared to M0. It is too overrated in that it is very expensive, isn't very strong and is as flimsy as it can be. Not even Viking M1 which is way more strong than Dictator is as expensive as Dictator. Neither is it's upgrade unlocked at high ranks. So, either your are a Dictator fan, have too many crystals to spend or want to join a clan then you would upgrade Dictator. *'Dictator M2-' M2 doesn't have a big of a difference than M1 but it increases the speed a little bit and the armor increases as well. *'Dictator M3-' Dictator M3 is a great tank for both large maps and small maps. Dictator M3 gets an ENORMOUS leap for armour. It now has even more armour than Viking M3. It is great used with Railgun. Upgrading your dictator to this modification will give you a HUGE advantage with the large amount of armor. It's unlocked at the last rank of Generalissimo! Table of characteristics Gallery Dictator.jpeg|Dictator M1 fanart External links *What to mount on: Dictator (from issue #28 of the Tanki Online Newspaper), by GoldRock Category:Tanks Category:Garage Category:Game Category:Inside the Game